<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>заявление на увольнение экстрима. уют и будни. by diadboop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262893">заявление на увольнение экстрима. уют и будни.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadboop/pseuds/diadboop'>diadboop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadboop/pseuds/diadboop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ау, где драко работает в кафе-кофейне официантом. а гарри просто постоянный посетитель, который учит свои конспекты с другом на пару и занимается тем, что пялится на милого официанта..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>заявление на увольнение экстрима. уют и будни.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа так же опубликова на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9525667</p><p>лапслок - экспериментальный стилистический прием написания текста с отсутствием заглавных букв :3</p><p>приятного чтения! и вкусного кофе!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>это невозможно. драко сделал вдох. сделал выдох. отдернул свой фартук и положил два меню в стопку. он постукивал по столу, сжав зубы и отсчитывая от десяти обратный отсчет. ему только что заявили, что "вам бы поменьше гонора для такой работы, юноша". <br/>- драко, милый, водички? - протянула чжоу, помешивая в шейкере чей-то безалкогольный коктейль и ухмыляясь. драко всегда бесила эта улыбка. она будто смеётся над ним. это как когда твои родители улыбаются на лююбые твои заявления и говорят, что ты такой забавный. но это просто чжоу, она всегда такая. не хами, малфой, дыши. он кивнул и отвернулся обратно к залу, наблюдая за гостями своих столов. рядом на стойку опустился стакан с водой и несколькими дольками лимона. она знает, что он терпеть не может простую воду - пресная. он делает глоток и плечи автоматически расслабляются.  рядом из зала с подносом полным пустых тарелок появляется блейз, он подмигивает панси, которая фыркает и что-то зачеркивает в своих бумагах, и ставит поднос в окошко к посудомойщику. <br/>- что, ёжик, плохой день? - смеётся тихо блейз, хлопая драко по плечу. только ему можно так его касаться. друг детства всё такое, но иногда он перебарщивает. драко вздыхает и отдергивает плечо. блейз кидает взгляд на чжоу, а та проводит пальцами по горлу. - поняятно, у нашей аристократичной задницы задето эго. ну, а что там с твоим любимым третьим столиком? <br/>драко кидает взгляд к двум парням, которые зарылись носами в книжки. один рыжий, как будто его облили морковным соком и с кучей этих шрамовых веснушек, в засраной толстовке и порванных джинсах, который постоянно отвлекается от занятия и зависает в мобильнике. в общем картина протухшим маслом. малфой морщит нос, и переводит взгляд на другого парня, тот тут же прячет взгляд в книгу и прикусывает губы. смущенный парень в круглых очках, постоянно чесал собственную щеку замазанными в чернилах черной ручка пальцами. футболка, худи с замочком и обыкновенные скинни. ничего особенного, кроме миловидного лица с немного припухлыми губами и нежного темно-смуглого оттенка кожа. со шрамиком на лбу. малфой видит, как ему "щелкают" пальцами с того столика со старой каргой и у него дергается бровь. блейз рядом хлопает по плечу и бормочет "терпи, парень". <br/>- это ей надо терпеть, чтобы я не сломал ей эти пальцы и не надел на голову тарелку с её супом. - прошипел он, беря в руки поднос и отправляясь в сторону первого столика. через минуту оттуда начинают раздаваться недовольные крики и возмущения по поводу того, что у неё в супе насекомое, а в булочке нашла гребаный волос. драко выдыхает через нос и сжимает пальцами край подноса, кидая быстрый взгляд в сторону панси, которая уже идёт в их направлении. <br/>- извините, администратор сейчас подойдет и мы-<br/>- не грубите мне! вы подали мне отвратительную еду, нахамили мне! вы же не думаете, что я собираюсь вам платить за это? - пропела женщина, стукая своей опухшей ногой с грязной коричневой лодочке. драко взглянул на блюда, которые в общем выходят на счет около ста пятидесяти долларов и он буквально слышал, как его терпение трещит по швам. каблучки панси уже стукнули рядом, она тронула его за локоть, напоминая поутихнуть. он собирается сделать шаг назад и пустить разбираться администратора, а потом с другой стороны столика возникает чудо с красными ушами.. и переворачивает на пол чужую сумочку, падая ниц рядом. женщина верещит и пускается к своей сумочке, отпихивая незнакомца и яростно закапывая какую-то дрянь обратно на дно вещицы. парень с каким-то задорно-трясущимся тоном хватает какие-то пакетики и поднимает в воздух, протягивая: - ой, это тоже выпало, держите.. драко вглядывается в пару пустых пакетиков, пакет с какими-то осколками и чертовыми кусками земли. женщина засовывает это в сумку, резко выхватив из рук парня. в зале повисает молчание.. панси фыркает и отходит в сторону своего рабочего места. драко всеми силами сдерживает улыбку, но всё же. <br/>-  мэм, мне заменить блюда и обновить счёт или вы оплатите всё сейчас? - он ухмыляется уголком губ, сверкает глазами в сторону прикусившего губу парня, который тяжким грузом тащится за другом и прячет взгляд, смущаясь. окей. его вечер всё-таки прекрасен. </p><p>когда он протирает освободившиеся столы поздним вечером в преддверии закрытия, он чувствует как его спина ноет, а икры ног буквально требуют отпуска. драко оглядывает зал и слегка хмыкает, когда видит уснувших за учебниками парней. он не уверен, что они запомнили хоть что-то из своих конспектов. но они хотя бы пытались. наверное. он подходит ближе и легко дотрагивается до чужого плеча, немного тормоша. брюнет жмурит нос со сьехавшими очками, садясь более ровно и тут же потирая тыльной стороной ладони затекшую щеку. он сонно промаргивается и оглядывается, натыкаясь взглядом на драко. на той же щеке отпечаток всё тех же чернил, очки запотели и сьехали на бок, а на уголках губ видны трещинки от того, как широко парень зевает. драко хочется сморщить нос от настолько приторного вида. ужасно. у него же не может развиться диабет от таких моментов, да? он надеется, что да. <br/>- мы закрываемся через двадцать минут, сэр. посчитал правильным разбудить вас раньше, чем это сделают шумные стулья. - парень попытался сдержать зевок, а потом снова потер свои глаза. - сделать вам кофе? - тянет драко, всей душой понимая этого паренька. он так же сидит дома над учебниками и засыпает только под утро. совсем скоро он испытает это вновь. просто прекрасно. <br/>- сколько время? - интересуется парень, смотря на разрядившийся экран мобильного и недовольно дуя губы. он пихает рыжего парня в плечо, тот не просыпается, чем вызывает недовольный усталый вздох. <br/>- где-то около девяти. - отвечает драко, кидая мимолетный взгляд на электронные часы за барной стойкой и уже видя кучу свободных кресел в милом пустом метро. ах. он сможет посидеть. парень на его глазах широко раскрывает глаза, дергаясь и ошарашенно быстро моргая. хрипло переспрашивает "сколько" и пихает своего друга так сильно, что тот падает со стула. <br/>- рон, поднимай свой жирный зад, твоя семья меня прибьет! вставай! живо! - рычал парень, запихивая учебники и бумаги в их сумки и не обращая внимание на достаточно больно-постанывающего друга, рона. драко только хотел сказать, чтобы они дождались счета, но. брюнет громко хлопнул о стол соткой баксов, схватил сумки и своего друга под руку и, крикнув что-то про чаевые, исчез за дверью. малфой тяжело вздохнул, потирая переносицу. перед кафе на улице загорелся фонарь. а с кухни послышалось громкое от шефа: " закончили. всем до завтра!". мистер аббот всегда так прощался с ними, когда последний клиент был обслужен, кухня прибрана и заготовки на следующий день были готовы, он громко оповещает, что они с ханной закончили и уходят домой. драко расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, довольно выдыхая, ведь его шею больше не сдерживают гребаные пуговицы на воротнике. надо купить новую, но для этого надо выбраться в город. ему так лень. он займется этим позже. <br/>из офиса в элегантном темно-коричневом пальто вышла панси, закрывая дверцу на ключ и выключая большую часть освещения и погружая помещение в уютную приглушенную темноту. казалось, если бы глаза могли говорить, сейчас бы они довольно кричали ура. драко почувствовал ужасное желание стянуть с себя линзы, но надо дотерпеть до квартиры. девушка проплыла мимо него, кивая на прощание и звеня небольшим колокольчиком на выходе. она придумала это ещё при открытии: каждый из сотрудников звонит в этот колокольчик каждое начало своей смены и каждый её конец. панси говорит, что так они говорят самому кафе, что они пришли к нему вновь и придут завтра. драко считает это чем-то милым, но по-детски наивным. <br/>блейз ушёл ещё час назад, как и чжоу, когда они закончили убирать свои рабочие места. на драко было проверить чистоту приборов и закрыть кассу. он всегда делал это после своих смен. такова у них договорённость. он развязал собственный фартук и подошёл к двери, повернул ключ внутри на два разворота и собирался уже перевернуть табличку на "закрыто", как в стекло громко постучали, заставляя его вздрогнуть. <br/>парень с третьего столика. <br/>.- уточнил он, стараясь всё ещё оставаться вежливым к постоянному клиенту. который сегодня ему ещё и премию спас. ну.. наверное, вежливость реально к месту, драко. <br/>- этот придурок оставил где-то здесь свои ключи. извините. просто мы уже почти сели в поезд, как поняли что их нет. гребаных ключей. - пролепетал парень, пытаясь отдышаться и найти связку одновременно, ползая и корячась вокруг третьего столика. драко облокотился на соседний столик и прикрыл глаза. пусть находит свои ключи и тащит отсюда свою задницу. драко слишком устал. - а понимаете, без ключей нельзя. если мы разбудим его семью, когда зайдем, то. вот они! нашёл! - довольно радостно обьявил парень, доставая связку из закуточка между огромными цветочными горшками. он хмуро оглянул её. <br/>- возможно, они упали туда, когда ваш друг упал. - незаинтересованно попытался произнести драко, но не сдержавшись широко зевнул, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони и жмурясь. как же он хочет спать. <br/>-  возможно. - кивнул парень, останавливаясь возле выхода и смотря на драко. <br/>- если вы всё нашли, то прошу? - он указал на дверь, слегка приоткрывая её и вновь сдерживая зевок. вежливость пошла к черту. - я серьёзно, сэр, мы уже закрыты. <br/>- да, конечно. хорошего вечера, малфой. - неуверенно пролепетал парень, заставляя драко удивленно икнуть и тут же прикрыть рот. парень прикусил собственную губу, скрывая рвущуюся улыбку и выскочил за дверь так скоро. это у него похоже привычка. </p><p>****</p><p>колокольчик возле двери вновь прозвенел, а дверь со стеклом светло-оранжевого цвета тихо прикрылась. драко шмыгнул носом и опустил собственный зонт в пакет, затягивая резинку на ручке и кивая чжоу, которая уже во всю делает кофе для целой очереди жаждущих трудяг. он провел взглядом по залу, пока медленно направлялся к коридору. тусклый серый свет неба с улицы никак не поменял здешнюю теплоту обстановки. аккуратные стулья с мягкими сидушками, небольшие круглые столики с мини-кустарниками в горшочках, которые ханна раскрашивала дома сама, потому что в тот момент, у них не было финансов купить горшочки под гамму их зала. и любимые места самого драко: подоконники с подогревом, обустроенные под небольшие диванчики с парой подушек. таких мест в их зале всего два. и оба драко отдал на попечительство блейзу, потому что порой он просто не может смотреть, как люди свинячат на эти прекрасные полу-диванчики. он слишком любит эти места. мягкое желтоватое освещение подвесных ламп делали своё дело и становилось буквально теплее при первом же шаге в их заведение. панси придумала, что можно на некоторые стены сделать не белую лофтовую покраску, а заклеить их мягкими темно-коричневыми и темно-кремовыми обоями, таким образом зал становится более наполненным и не кажется пустым даже, когда никого нет. драко не раз ловил от гостей слова о том, что в таких уютных уголках им уютней. он с этим полностью согласен. <br/>в зал раздевалки, следом за драко, вбежал блейз и широко раскрыл собственный зонт, пуская по всему помещению мерзкую холодную морось. драко проматерился сквозь зубы, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. <br/>- и тебе привет, мистер я-вечно-хмурый-и-вредный-тип, - просмеялся блейз, устанавливая свой раскрытый зонт сверху их шкафчиков и стягивая собственный шарф. - ну и погодка, весной, да? <br/>- лучше так, чем зной. - пробурчал драко, стягивая с себя свитер и аккуратно вешая его на плечики. - ты что снова выпил энергетик по дороге сюда? выглядишь слишком бодрым для парня, который всю ночь тусил на званном ужине милой дамы. <br/>- фи, драко, не понимаю о чем таком ты подумал. - усмехнулся блейз и закатил глаза, когда со стороны драко донесся насмехающееся фырканье. он натянул на себя рубашку и развернулся к другу, застегивая собственные манжеты. - я спал, как младенец, знаешь. <br/>- избавь меня от подробностей. - проворчал парень, морща нос и завязывая за спиной рабочий фартук. - сегодня долгая смена. я ещё успею наслушаться от тебя подобного. - он закрыл свой шкафчик, ставя собственную ногу носком на скамейку и покрепче затягивая шнурки на ботинках. сегодня им и правда придется побегать. судя по погоде, большинство студентом и офисных клерков ломанутся сюда за капелькой кофе и тепла. а ему вечером ещё над эссе работать. ну что за чертовщина. <br/>- драко, я чисто физически не могу дать тебе интересных подробностей, дружище, - засмеялся блейз, звонко хлопая его по спине и уходя в сторону зала. - как я могу давать подробности о личной жизни лесбиянок, я ведь би, чувак. <br/>драко поперхнулся, выпрямился и словив издевающийся взгляд друга закатил глаза и цокнул. <br/>- иди к черту. <br/>они оба играют в эту игру. блейз постоянно придумывает какую-то чушь, несет фальш в три короба, а потом пускает в него какой-то факт и хрен поймешь что в этом огромном коме информации правда, а что ложь. драко делает так тоже, но редко. и постоянно это вызывает у друга головную боль. это весело. <br/>в проеме дверей появилась ханна, громко хлопая своей маленькой ладошкой по железной дверце раздевалки и добавляя о том, что рабочий день начался, мальчики. драко вновь тяжело вздыхает и не сдерживает зевка. он не спал до четырех утра, дополняя курсовую работу. как же он хочет просто выспаться. блейз прыскает, когда ханна "подглядывает" через щелочку между собственных пальцев, а потом разворачивает её за плечи и каким-то подобием детского паровозика доводит до кухни. и так каждую смену. к этому быстро привыкаешь, - думается драко, когда он пытается вспомнить как проходило его свободное время до того, как он нашел здесь работу. он кажется того времени вообще не помнит. учился. спал. учился.. кажется это всё, чем он занимался. это даже слегка угнетает. <br/>в глаза ударяет приятный теплый свет, а по воздуху плавают ароматы свежей выпечки, кофе и терпких духов панси. когда он вновь оглядывает зал, пока ждет своей очереди на роспись в стандартных журналах уборки зала, замечает черную и рыжую макушки. второй кажется всё ещё спит, завернувшись в капюшон плюшевой разношенной толстовки с названием университета на груди. кажется, его зовут рон? впрочем не так важно. драко ставит собственную фамилию на своей строчке и проверяет свою зону на сегодня. он сегодня пылесосит все сиденья и поливает цветы после смены. ладно. не так уж и запарно. вновь смотрит на парочку за третьим столиком, ловя взгляд брюнета из-за круглых очков. тот сразу же отворачивается к окну. это забавно. и то, как он треплет рукав собственной серой джинсовки тоже. блейз рядом свестит и драко уже на автомате хочет закатить глаза, но воздерживается и игнорирует друга. он тянется к блокноту, как на стойку опускаются две кружечки с кофе и чжоу кивает ему. <br/>- это третьему столику. рыжему супер-горячий шоколад и флэт уайт для второго. узнай уже у них имена, я заколебалась называть их этот и тот. - простонала бариста, хлопая по стойку и с улыбкой отправляясь к новому гостю. сегодня у неё очень прибыльный денёк. драко выученным движением переставляет полные кружки на поднос и обращает внимание на то, есть ли на нужном столике сахар. <br/>- да, драко, узнай уже как зовут твоего фаната, что ты как не родной, - прошептал блейз, словив молниеносный взгляд друга и прыснув в кулак. панси щелкнула ручкой и улыбнулась, видя как этот весёлый официант тут же смолк и отправился к своим столикам. она окинула легким поддерживающим взглядом драко и вернулась к бумагам. сегодня у неё костюм цвета крем-брюле с широкими брюками. и окей, она все ещё выглядит, как его начальница. её не подменяли. всё хорошо. он возвращает взгляд к чашкам, выпрямляется и начинает работать.. ему просто нужно отработать ещё один день.  </p><p>рон, рыжеволосый парень, сонно рассматривал его, пока делал глоток. драко только хотел сказать, что шоколад очень горячий, но. парень уже больно шипит, отставляя кружку на стол и дышит раскрыв рот, как ребёнок. ради справедливости - драко попробовал прикусить себе язык. всё равно не больно. <br/>- ти тоть пахень, которого всеха спась харри - рон попытался что-то пробормотал, но только широко раскрыл глаза и прикрыл рот ладонями. о боже, - думает драко, - он так и французский выучит. он переводит взгляд на покрасневшего парня, который раздраженно пялится на своего друга. гарри. так.. просто. ему даже не пришлось спрашивать и ставить себя в неловкое положение. <br/>- сэр, вам принести молока? это немного снимет ожог. - тянет драко, постукивая ногтем по подносу и сдерживая ухмылку. рон мотает головой из стороны в сторону и как-то даже грубо тычет пальцем в грудь официанту и пытается что-то мычать. гарри недовольно тцыкает, пихает друга в ребра и тот усаживается на место вновь издавая болезненный стон. <br/>- молока не нужно, спасибо. - выдавливает из себя гарри, сюрпая пенку у своего кофе и втягивая шею в плечи. рон хнычет и поднимает вновь палец. - мучайся за свой длинный язык, придурок. - прошипел еле слышно, но драко пришлос закусить собственную щеку, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. он кивнул, угукнул и отошёл в сторону бара, аккуратно ставя поднос на место и прыская в кулак. чжоу удивленно вытаращилась на него,отставляя чистый стакан. он уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки и чувствовал, как его плечи трясутся от смеха. боже. у него что истерика? вроде нет. просто так.. странно и забавно. на уголках глаз выступили капельки слез. и панси рядом заинтересованно повернулась в сторону зала, напевая какую-то джазовую мелодию, что играла на фоне. он рад, что они практически игнорируют его состояние. он почти никогда не смеётся так сильно. драко делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох. утирает глаза и оборачивается к другим своим столикам, снова краем глаза цепляя оживленно жестикулирующего рона и раздраженного гарри. почему это так забавно? </p><p>*****<br/>она считает, что гарри нужно лучше есть. что ему надо чаще бывать у себя дома и меньше перечить отцу, а не ночевать у рона дома и сводить с ума собственную мать. гермиона. она права. гарри знает это, но когда отец в очередной раз судачит о том, что у него скучная жизнь и ему надо больше развлекаться, а не жить спокойно, гарри вновь уходит на ночевку к уизли. зарывается вместе с рыжими братьями под шалаш из одеял, грызет домашний начос и смеётся с их историй о том, как они заблудились в гробницах под пирамидами. а на утро слушает, как джинни "разминается", играя на ударных, а чарли круг за кругом пробегает мимо его окна киллометры.. молли за завтраком вновь смотрит понимающе и сочувствующе, накладывает побольше лазаньи, но в гарри влезает только половина, остальную он спихивает рону. тот только рад. <br/>на парах он вновь встречает гермиону, которая смотрит осуждающе, ведь его мать наверняка звонила ей, когда он ушёл. она всегда звонит сначала молли, узнать о том, у них ли он, а потом гермионе, потому что "ей жаль, что гарри не ладит с джеймсом" и она надеется узнать хоть что-то, что даст ей возможность стать ближе к сыну.. гарри правда бывает жаль. <br/>он шмыгает носом, скидывает распечатки в сумку и облокачивается на стол, ожидая пока рон и невилл договорятся о том, как справиться с проектом. гермиона стоит рядом и не смотрит на него. она похоже устала говорить одно и то же. он тоже устал слышать это, поэтому игнорирует всю ситуацию. джинни прыгает ему на спину и смеётся, когда он хрипит. <br/>- ты такой старикашка! куда делся мой напарник по баскету, м? - недовольно бурчит джинни, вороша его волосы и сжимая шею в легком захвате. <br/>- он сдох от удушья, джи-ин - задыхается он, жмурясь и хлопая её по бедру. она смеётся и спускается, игнорируя подозрительный прищур старшего брата. гарри задает вопрос за него. - что ты тут делаешь? <br/>- пришла уточнить идёте ли вы сегодня пялиться на того красавчика-официанта или вы в пролете, - она хихикнула, когда гарри широко раскрыл глаза от удивления и резко повернулся к своему другу, который тут же прикрылся рюкзаком и шипел на свою сестру. гермиона заинтересованно сверкает глазами, а гарри уже слышит её поддерживающие фразочки на каждом шагу и взгляде. так было, когда он впервые заметил, что ему симпатичен парень и переживал тяжкий стресс. гермиона, конечно, молодец, вытащила его тогда и на пальцах обьяснила что такое бисексуальность и что это нормально, но. ему все равно так неуютно, когда она так рьяно старается следить за тем, чтобы он не убивался над своими чувствами. он иногда.. почти всегда её не понимает. <br/>- мы просто занимаемся, окей? - вздыхает гарри, почесывая щеку и нащупывая маленькую родинку. джинни рядом хмыкает и это раздражает. <br/>- если вы занимаетесь, можем ли мы присоединиться? - почти пропела миона с улыбкой. рон кажется испугался так же, как и гарри. потому что всё тут находящиеся знают, что если заниматься с гермионой, то это будет похоже на вечер перед финальным дедлайном трех сессий одновременно. <br/>- ну... <br/>- я хочу увидеть на кого ты променял милашку виктора, гарри, так что без ну. - усмехнулась джин, заправляя рыжую прядку за ухо и накидывая на плечо старенькую сумку с кучей значков. гарри тут же нахмурился, вспоминая того студента по обмену и то, как всё было ну очень быстро и.. он вздрогнул и закашлялся. ужасно. как стереть память. он ненавидит это. рон рядом сочувствующе похлопал по плечу, ну а сестру тут же осадил: <br/>- а у тебя пар случаем нет? ты прогулять собираешься? <br/>- братик, я в отличие от тебя и близнецов отличница и если ухожу, то поверь, значит мне можно. закрой рот, жуй свой язык и иди молча. - довольно ответиа младшенькая и, схватив гарри за локоть, потащилась с ним вниз по ступенькам, спрашивая о том, как он вообще нашёл это волшебное кафе и кто там работает ещё. гарри чувствовал, как устает от этой гиперактивности и думал, почему же он всё ещё не познакомил джин со своим отцом, они бы хорошо спелись. эта мысль напоминает о том, что его телефон всё ещё выключен и мама наверняка звонила много-много раз. и сириус с люпином тоже. гермиона нагоняет рядом, пихает его в бок и её взгляд прямо так и кричит о том, что всё хорошо, она уже им написала .. он расслабленно выдыхает и смеётся над попытками недовольного рона улизнуть от занятий с девчонками. .</p><p> </p><p>на улице сегодня солнечно, но людей всё равно мало. понедельник ведь, - сказал бы рон, если бы слышал мысли. гарри разглядывает некоторых скучающих рекламщиков в огромных костюмах, таксистов, которые стоят в небольших пробках на светофорах перекрестка. каждая лавочка, магазин и кафе раскрыли свои двери, потому что кондиционеры весной включать ещё рано, а в помещениях уже душно. гарри тормозит на светофоре и щурится, разглядывая витрину знакомой кофейни, покрытую цветным стеклом в окнах и настенным плющом. он чувствует, как начинает нервничать, как и всегда. джинни рядом говорит с гермионой о том, что скоро у её группы юбилей, пять лет с дебюта. рон торчит в телефоне, с кем-то активно переписываясь о видеоиграх и грядущем кибер-соревновании. а гарри сжимает ремешок собственного рюкзака, потому что его пробирают нервы. так каждый раз, когда он идёт в это кафе.. он знает, что просто постоянный посетитель, но может он раздражает? он почти ничего не заказывает, но торчит там по пять часов, а то и больше. его часто ловят не только сотрудники самого кафе, но и такие же гости как он, на том, что он пялится.. кто-то смеётся над ним, а кто-то неодобряюще хмурится и больше не сходится с ним взглядами. он прикусывает губу, топчется на месте и старается отвлечься, прислушиваясь к тому, какие подарки джин приготовила для своих друзей из группы, но его пихают в спину и тут же тянут обратно. очки же не удерживаются на носу и летят под колеса громко гудящей иномарки. гарри ошалело моргает, пытаясь всмотреться в размазанный мир, видит рыжие лохмы рона и его лицо какими-то пятнами, оборачивается и пытается понять, кто его толкнул..этот кто-то неловко извиняется, а потом бежит вперёд сквозь поток машин, раздраженно ругаясь и хлопая по бамперами слишком наглых. гарри узнает голос и от этого по затылку бегут мурашки. он слышит, как рон рядом злобно ворчит о том, что ожидания оказались далеки от реальности и про наглости. с другой стороны слышно обеспокоенный тон гермионы, которая спрашивает в порядке ли он. он кивает, а сам держится за рукав её пиджака очень-очень крепко. в горле ком, а в голове мысль о том, что он слепой как крот и совершенно беспомощный. он ненавидит быть беспомощным. он поджимает покусанные губы и делает вдох, а гермиона усаживает его на скамейку возле какого-то магазинчика. джин сидит рядом, он слышит её духи так четко, что не может ошибиться. рон бормочет что-то о том, что и ногой не ступит больше в то кафе, миона осаждает мол это была случайность и наверное тот парень просто спешил, а потом говорит что это всё вовсе не важно и надо найти гарри очки. гарри молчит. они ругаются из-за него. он заученными движениями достаёт телефон, включает его, дожидаясь громкого "тилиньк", пихает джин в бок и просит набрать ему его маму. гермиона замолкает, так же как и рон. он почти никогда не звонит своим родителям сам. <br/>гудок в трубке длится ровно несколько секунд, а потом звучит обеспокоенное "да? гарри, это ты? всё хорошо?". он говорит, что да, всё хорошо, но он разбил очки и ничего не видит. сразу добавляет про то, что он с друзьями. лили спрашивает не против ли он будет, если она подъедет и привезёт ему очки. он не против. его мама единственная с кем ему комфортно находиться, когда он в таком положении. сердце издает громкое стук и с плеч как будто снимают тяжеленный груз.. <br/>рон рядом спрашивает пойдут ли они сегодня заниматься или им расходиться, он знает, думает гарри, они все знают, как он себя сейчас чувствует, поэтому все стараются издавать минимум звуков и почти не выдавать своего присутствия. он не один, но они знают, что в такие моменты ему легче быть одному. мама подъезжает на своей небольшой машине, которая сверкает на солнце светло-голубым пятном. гарри слышит, как она хлопает дверцей, как посылает какого-то чувака, который решил попричитать ей о том, что тут нельзя парковаться и он сейчас вызовет патрульных. гарри усмехается. ему бы её дерзость. он в своей семье, кажется не забрал от родителей ни одной черты характера. только отцовскую внешность, мамины глаза и её низкий рост. он вздыхает, когда слышит её родной запах. она не пользуется духами. от неё просто всегда пахнет цветами, с которыми она работает, новой бумагой и пирогом с патокой, который она любит готовить дома. на голову ложится её мягкая ладонь, она проводит по его волосам и он расслабленно прикрывает глаза. чувствует как на виски слегка давят дужки его старых очков. она сжимает его ладонь и говорит открыть глаза. всё приобретает свои нормальные очертания и мамины глаза смотря с такой теплотой. он сжимает её руку, а потом отпускает, переводя взгляд на друзей. те смотрят с таким же беспокойством и топчатся сбоку.<br/>- гарри? всё хорошо? - гермиона говорит осторожно. гарри улыбается. <br/>- миона, я ведь не потерял сознание, не говори со мной таким голосом. - он смеётся и смеются все. мама тоже. она поднимается на ноги и затягивает свой блекло рыжий хвост посильнее. она ходила на обесцвечивание несколько раз, пока ей сильно не испортили волосы. она щурится в солнышке, а потом переводит взгляд на него. - спасибо, мам.<br/>- о чем ты? - она усмехается и он зеркалит это. она всегда подыгрывает ему, делая акцент на том, что в такие моменты они просто случайно увиделись. никогда не обращая внимания на моменты паники внутри самого гарри. - ладно, ребятня, я поехала, у меня там такой крупнющий заказ на оформление бриллиантовой свадьбы. фиалки, хризантеммы и так далее. - джинни восхищенно ахает, а все остальные привычно смеются. лили садится в машину, спускает окно и подмигивает гарри, смеётся, когда он стучит по крыше машины и уезжает, громко просигналив тому дядьке, который грозил её машине тростью за неправильную парковку. гарри слышит облегченный выдох и оборачивается к рону, но тот уже сделал непроницаемое выражение лица.. <br/>- у меня сейчас такая жесткая ностальгия по начальной школе, гарри, - вставляет свой комментарий гермиона, хихикнув в кулак. гарри улыбается, смотря на свое отражение в темной витрине магазина. очки с толстой оправной рамкой, которые он носил всю начальную школу, пока отец не подарил ему новые со словами о том, что пора что-то менять и это что-то можно начать с очков. в общем-то от них изменилось только то, что девчонки стали обращать на него больше внимания. а его зона комфорта сузилась до малюсенького шарика. он не стал увереннее в себе, надев те новые очки. сейчас ему даже спокойнее. он поправляет заушник с мягким кончиком, который совсем не давит на уши и чувствует, что дышится легко. спрашивает в планах ли у них ещё позаниматься, рон недовольно стонет, а джинни фыркает, добавляя через кашель "попялиться", заставляя всех хихикнуть. гарри закатывает глаза и идёт через дорогу по переходу. </p><p>гарри впихнули в кафе так сильно, что он вновь чуть не уронил свои очки. он недовольно оглянулся на неугомонную джинни, которая скорчила ему кислую мину. в кафе было.. очень людно. почти все столики были заняты. гарри взглянул на свой любимый столик откуда видно весь зал и барную стойку (и то как от одной точки к другой порхает одна персона). он был занят. две милые девушки сидели, ели пирожные и переговаривались. гарри оглянулся вокруг в поиске свободных мест за нужными столиками, но.. всё з а н я т о. джинни вновь пихнула его и шепнула мол чего стоишь на нас уже пялятся. гарри кивнул и пошёл к столику с небольшим диванчиком на подоконнике. темную занавеску-жалюзи приспустили вниз для большего комфорта. и гарри бы понравилось это место, но.. <br/>- ух ты, тут так уединенно, - озвучила его мысли гермиона, оглядываясь вокруг. гарри кивнул и недовольно поджал губы. попытался выглянуть из-за небольшой перегородки и осмотреть зал, но джинни затянула его обратно и спросила что он будет заказывать.. <br/>- нам же скоро принесут меню, да? - пробормотала гермиона, собираясь встать и подозвать официанта. гарри раскрыл рот, а потом понял что идея, которая ему пришла просто абсурдно невоспитанная и грубая.. он серьезно только что хотел пойти к самой барной стойке и сделать заказ прямо там? чтобы только посмотреть нормально на того официанта? ужасно. <br/>он облокотился на стенку из подушек и слегка скатился вниз, упершись взглядом в одну точку. джинни непонимающе приподняла брови. он просто будет игнорировать их. гермиона стала спрашивать что кто будет заказывать, напомнила что надо сьесть что-то легкое, чтобы не захотелось спать, они ведь собираются заниматься. рон заказал айс-шоколад, джинни маккиато, а миона - чай. когда дошла очередь до гарри к их столику подошёл тот второй официант. темнокожий парень с прямо-таки слепящей улыбкой и раздражающей немного криво-завязанной бабочкой. гарри достал свой телефон и уткнулся носом в пропущенные от сириуса и люпина сообщения, не замечая ни вопроса о заказе, ни понимающего и забавляющегося взгляда этого парня. джинни недовольно пихнула его в бок, гарри записал себе на пластинку не садиться больше рядом с ней. у неё очень острые локти. <br/>- гарри! что ты будешь? - шикнула миона. он поднял на неё взгляд, потом перевёл его на официанта, его бейджик, обратно на миону, а потом в телефон. <br/>- я хочу отойти, - буркнул он, поднимаясь и протискиваясь сквозь рюкзаки на полу к туалетной комнате. он дернул за ручку и когда та не поддалась, тяжко вздохнул и отошёл на шаг, облокачиваясь на стенку и рассматривая зал. придется подождать. <br/>- ну и что вы все тут забыли? - пробурчал он себе под нос, с некой обидой смотря на бурно обсуждающего что-то с драко мужчину с носом картошкой. парень выглядел растрепано и достаточно устало, даже волосы лежат абы как. гарри заинтересованно наклонил голову на бок, пряча глаза в тень от солнечных бликов и позволяя себе спокойно рассмотреть парня.. брови в удивлении поползли на лоб, когда он увидел на драко вместо его привычных излюбленных лакированных ботинок кроссовки, а вместо брюк полу-свободные черные джинсы. дверца туалета неловко скрипнула и оттуда вывалилась худенькая женщина, держащая на руках маленькую малышку и причитающая о том, что в следующий раз надо начинать есть не со сладкого, ведь так. гарри тяжело вздохнул, заходя в туалет и щелкая замком. он взглянул на собственное отражение и включил воду. <br/>может это хорошо? то что гарри сегодня сидит не за его столиком? он не будет надоедать ему своими взглядами и тот сможет спокойно отработать свою смену. он, кажется, итак зашивается сегодня.. гарри поджал губы, отрывая бумажное полотенце и промокая лицо в нем. может вообще не стоило приходить? зачем он сюда ходит? гарри смял и выкинул использованную тряпку. щелкнул замком и, прикрыв дверцу, отправился к своему столику.. пытался сделать это аккуратно. только слегка налетел на драко с подносом пустых чашек, тут же ловя его и неловко замирая с руками на нем. гарри чувствовал как его уши краснеют, но не мог отвести взгляда от чужого розового от духоты лица..у него маленькая родинка над кончиком правой брови и волосы в таком беспорядке кажутся такими мягкими. гарри перевёл взгляд на чужие глаза, которые смотрели так удивленно. они бледно-серые с цветными отблесками на краях.. красиво. как лунный камень о котором ему рассказывала мама в детстве. драко неловко прокашлялся, принимая поднос и делая шаг в сторону, кивнул и пробормотал хриплое "спасибо". гарри кивнул в ответ и пошёл в сторону своего столика, как-то пьяно заваливаясь на диванчик и зарываясь носом в сложенные руки. у него так сердце колотится будто он снова выиграл свою первую игру в баскетбол. он выдыхает через нос и слышит звон стекла от того, как на стол что-то поставили. поднимает глаза, упираясь ими в стаканчик кофе с милой башенкой из пенки.. гарри смотрит на блейза, который улыбнулся и кивнул за собственную спину. <br/>- это за поднос с посудой, - с весельем протянул блейз, развернувшись на каблуках туфель и отправившись в сторону другого столика. рон непонимающе сморщил свой нос, а гермиона, помешивая свой чай, проводила заинтересованным взглядом официанта. она задумчиво промычала, пока гарри недоверчиво помешивал ложкой пенку и принюхивался к напитку. <br/>гарри снова вытянул голову из-за перегородки и встретился взглядом с драко, который устало облокотился на стойку.. секунда, две. три. парень снова кивнул, а гарри спрятался обратно. это так пиздецки неловко. он делает глубокий вдох и, прислушиваясь к разговору рона и джинни о грядущей свадьбе их старшего брата, делает глоток.. <br/>он чувствует, как плечи мгновенно расслабляются и нервы будто сглаживаются мягким задорным вкусом любимых сиропов на кончике языка.. вкусно. на лицо лезет глупая улыбка, которую он прячет за стаканчиком с кофе. только он знает в каких пропорциях делать сиропы в его раф, чтобы получился такой вкус... <br/>гарри прекрасно помнит, когда впервые пришёл сюда и долго пытался объяснить бариста-барменше о том, какой раф он хочет. за ним тогда уже очередь из трех или четырех человек выстроилась. поэтому он просто сдался. правда через несколько минут к нему на столик попал такой же стаканчик с рафом и густой пенкой в виде башенки. тогда они с драко встретились впервые, кажется.. официант четко проговорил: -ваш раф с двойной порцией орехового сиропа и 0,5 грамма тыквенного сиропа, без сахара с густой пенкой. <br/>и это было потрясающе вкусно. совсем как то кофе, которое ему готовила его подруга полумна, которая уехала во францию.. он тогда смущенно пробормотал благодарность и выложил в чаевые все свои карманные. а ещё на лице драко тогда прямо сияла гордая ухмылка.. и наверное.. это было той самой отправной точкой. <br/>гарри довольно поболтал кофе в стаканчикк, вновь вдыхая приятный аромат и делая глоток. рон прищурился, а потом достаточно громко воскликнул: - это же снова то кофе за которое ты отдал все остатки своей стипендии! чувак! ты уже который месяц его хлыщешь! <br/>- сколько он отдал за него? - удивленно просипела подавившаяся гермиона, переводя всерьез взволнованный взгляд на друга. - гарри! <br/>- гарри! - пропародировал он свою подругу, отставляя стаканчик с кофе на стол, но не отпуская с него ладони. джинни смешно хихикнула в кулак с его выражения лица и того как сильно это было похоже. гермиона продолжила напоминать ему об экономии, о том, что такими темпами он останется на улице. гарри не слушал, он просто пил очень вкусный кофе, приготовленный специально для него.. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>период дождей в этом городе слишком выматывает. драко отряхивает брюки от капель грязи, которыми его окатило отъезжающее такси, грузно облокотившись на стенку кафе. бывают дни и хуже, думает он, вспоминая то, что его напарник в проекте заболел и ушёл на больничную неделю. бывают дни и хуже, чем когда твои собственные родители ставят перед фактом того, что ему пора задуматься о будущем. о принятии наследства, компании и прочего дерьма, которое его не интересует. бывают дни и хуже. ведь сегодня его не задавила машина, его сумка с документами и конспектами не упала в лужу и его не уволили с работы. всё ещё неплохо. думает драко, проводя пальцами по верёвке колокольчика и приветствуя чжоу. которая стоит в кожанке и свитере. не за стойкой. <br/>он резко тормозит и смотрит непонимающе. девушка хрипло фыркает, а потом закашливается в маленький кулачок. это должно быть шутка. <br/>- вы вызвали подмену? - уточнил он, снимая собственное пальто и укладывая его себе на локоть. девушка неловко кивает, а потом удивленно таращится на дверцу "офиса" откуда доносится грохот и злобный вскрик панси. драко хмурится и смотрит на часы. через десять минут они открываются.. <br/>- панс, всё окей? - лениво тянет он, оборачиваясь к дверце и наблюдая за тем, как злая, как черт, управляющая-владелица вылетает из-за неё, одетая в верхнюю одежду. драко скептично хмыкает. - ты тоже заболела? <br/>- драко, я ценю твой юмор, но я здорова. - громко говорит она, что-то быстро печатая в своем мобильном. дверца вновь хлопнула. на пороге стояла ханна на сквозь мокрая и с убитым выражением лица. драко тяжело вздыхает. не период дождей в городе, а какая-то вирусная депрессия. - привет ханна, можешь идти обратно домой. мы не можем открыться. - четко проговаривает панси, убирая телефон в карман и подходя к колоколу. она проводит по его позолоченной поверхности ногтем, а потом легко толкает веревку, издавая мелодичный "дон". <br/>- в чем причина? - тянет драко, не спеша накидывать пальто обратно. он зевает, облокачиваясь на стойку и оглядывает главный зал, игнорируя сочувствующий взгляд начальницы слеш подруги. <br/>- у нас нет подмены на бар, проблема с некоторым оборудованием на кухне и.. <br/>- папа попал в больницу и некоторое время он не сможет готовить. - убито и виновато бормочет ханна, обнимая себя. она кивает девушкам и выходит из кафе, спеша на подъехавший автобус. драко прячет руки в карманы брюк, согревая их от пробежавшего по помещению холода. чжоу уныло тянет "даа" своим хриплым, надломанным горлом, а потом кивает, хлопает его по плечу и уходит.. через пару минут за стенками громко прожужжал её мотоцикл. драко хмыкает. с больным горлом на мотоцикле. уникальная женщина. что сказать. <br/>- панс, я закрою кафе через часик, ладно? - он не спрашивает. он констатирует факт. слышит её слабое "угу" и хлопок двери. . <br/>в зале еле слышно гудит лампочка и компьютер панси в её офисе, который она забыла выключить. он прикрывает глаза ладонями, зарываясь пальцами в собственную челку и прикусывая губу. в этом зале впервые так холодно? или он раньше не замечал этого потому что не бывал тут один перед открытием. как будто это место совсем не живое. одна включенная белая лампа в коридоре еле освещает промежуток до барной стойки и его ноги. остальное покрыто серые блеклым светом с улицы. по окнам так неуютно барабанит дождь. и драко не хочет этого слышать. он делает глубокий вдох и поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь. нужно чем-то занять себя. <br/>думает он и тут же вздрагивает от громкого стука в стеклянную дверь. он думает, что за черт. оборачивается и удивленно раскрывает рот на мгновение. за дверью под навесом, весь мокрый и видимо замерзший, стоит гарри. это очкастое чудо. драко как в замедленной сьемке моргает, трет переносицу и тяжело вздыхает. часы за баром громко звенят, оповещая о начале "рабочего" дня. гарри стучит ещё раз, более тише и слабее. <br/>драко думает о том, что это похоже на розыгрыш. он открывает дверь, пуская нежданного гостя и тут же сжимаясь от проскользнувшего внутрь холодного ветра. гарри с шумом протаптывается по коврику, чтобы не оставлять мокрые следы по залу, а потом замирает. он не слышит еле-играющей музыки. людей. гудения кофейной машины и посуды на кухни. гарри оборачивается и драко клянется, что тот похож на мокрого уличного кота. это было бы мило, если бы этот день не был таким дерьмовым. <br/>- а где.. все? - почти шепчет парень, снимая очки и протирая глаза от попавшей туда влаги. а затем вновь надевая их. драко вспоминает, как чуть не спихнул его на дорогу неделю назад и как испугался от этого. он чуть не убил его. ненамеренно, но. твою мать. драко снова трет переносицу и хмурит брови. как же болит голова. <br/>- мы некоторое время не будем работать, технические проблемы. - тянет драко, проходя за бар и открывая холодильник. он смотрит на маркировку открытого молока и пожимает плечами. гарри нелепо топчется на месте, сжимая ремешки собственного рюкзака и смотря слишком пристально. но это уже даже привычно. во всяком случае привычнее, чем пустота в этом кафе. <br/>- зачем ты меня впустил, если вы закрыты? - так же еле слышно бормочет гарри. драко поднимает на него взгляд, пока в маленькую чашечку наливается первая порция эспрессо. у гарри влажная и наверное тяжелая от этого джинсовка. непривычный черный свитер с горлом и немного испачканные от ходьбы джинсы. облегающие в ненужных местах из-за того, что они слишком намокли. драко быстро переводит взгляд на чужие глаза. щеки с ушами красные-красные, как будто его обмазали клубничным вареньем и присыпали розовой сахарной пудрой. он хоть и смуглый, но видимо очень сильно замерз, раз его румянец так заметен. он откинул мокрые пряди челки назад, потому что с неё капает вода и сейчас драко может рассмотреть этот небольшой шрамик чудоватой формы и пару родинок почти у начала волос. драко опускает взгляд к кофе машине и переливает эспрессо и переливает эспрессо в большой бумажный стаканчик. <br/>- ты же за кофе пришёл, да? - тянет драко, а потом сам прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. он ведь не хочет его прогонять, но звучит именно так. он мимолетно недовольно морщит нос. чувствуя как в железной чашечке молоко взбивается и нагревается. ладонь почти обжигает. слышит, как гарри шуршит одеждой, вешает на спинку барного стула куртку, кидает рюкзак на пол, а потом с громким "скрип" садится, неловко перебирая пальцами. драко добавляет корицы и ставит свой стаканчик на стойку. глаза не поднимает. на автомате начинает делать орехово-тыквенный раф. руки уже выучили наизусть. - сегодня за счет заведения. - хрипит драко и не слышит ничего в ответ, кроме чужого дыхания. дождь всё ещё стучит по стеклу, но это не звучит так грозно и тяжело.. <br/>стаканчик тихо стукается о стол. гарри делает глоток любимого кофе, пока драко моет посуду,которую испачкал. он кидает в кассу сумму за два кофе и выключает систему. а потом облокачивается на стойку, спиной к гарри и тихо сюрпает собственный американо с молоком. <br/>- плохой день, драко? - тихо спрашивает парень, грея руки о бумажный стаканчик и не ожидая ответа. драко хочется хмыкнуть и перечислить всё дерьмо, которое привело его в эту точку. хочет сказать, что скорее всего скоро его не будет в этом кафе и в собственной жизни его тоже совсем скоро не будет. но он только пожимает плечами. знает, что гарри смотрит. просто чувствует его взгляд. <br/>- плохой день, гарри? - так же почти шепчет в ответ он. слышит, как парень вздрагивает, видимо удивляясь тому, что его имя знают. гарри кажется еле слышно смеётся, делает глоток кофе и снова звенит стаканчиком о стойку. <br/>- в данный момент, он самый лучший. - почти без звука, лишь двигая губами бормочет гарри. драко притворяется, что не слышит. его плечи расслабленно опадают от ушедшего напряжения. свет лампы в коридоре и из окон не кажется таким холодным и чуждым. это место снова согревает его. хотя это по-прежнему лишь крупицы. но от этого легче.. может этот день и дни дальше будут не такими уж плохими? - думает он, ставя стаканчик на стойку и оборачиваясь к гарри, который тут же отводит взгляд в сторону окон. а может драко просто позволит себе расслабиться в моменте "сейчас", чтобы потом раствориться "завтра".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>